


Ribbons for Braids

by Jetainia



Series: Braiding Life [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Jaskier, Blanket Permission, F/F, Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: Yennefer finds something else for Jaskier to use in her braids.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Braiding Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201697
Kudos: 2





	Ribbons for Braids

Yennefer hadn’t been planning it at all. She’d been walking through the town to go see Triss and Phillipa and caught a glimpse of the colourful fabric from the corner of her eye. The ribbons had been fluttering in the slight breeze flowing down the street and she had instantly thought of Jaskier. Her hair was still in the braid Jaskier had pulled it into that morning and Yennefer remembered the small disappointment Jaskier had shown when Yennefer had requested no flowers this time.

For the meeting she was heading to, she had to be stern and though she loved the designs and colour Jaskier wove into her hair with bright flowers, she needed the stark blackness of her hair without the pretty flowers softening her image. The action of Jaskier braiding Yennefer’s hair had become something loved by both of them since the first time Yennefer had suggested it and as those ribbons waved in the wind, Yennefer couldn’t help herself.

She stopped at the merchant’s stall and ordered the woman to take down a collection of the ribbons in various colours and handed over the coin for them.

“Got a little one, do you?” the woman asked kindly.

Yennefer only barely restrained her glare, something that became easier when she thought of how happy Jaskier would be to see the colourful ribbons and know they were for her to wind through Yennefer’s hair. “No,” she said shortly. “Good day.”

As she stalked down the Novigrad street she let her hand rest on the pocket that held the colourful bits of fabric and would have smiled if it wouldn’t completely destroy the image she had built up. Nestled next to the ribbons were a dandelion and lilac flower twined together, tucked in there by Jaskier who had decided that if she couldn’t deck Yennefer’s hair out in flowers, she would at least give Yennefer something pretty to carry with her.


End file.
